Infinity Legion Secret Files
by TvFan2244
Summary: Pieces of information and descriptions for all the members of the Infinity Legion.
1. Chapter 1

**First Bio of The Infinity Legion.**

* * *

Name: Danny Phantom

Real Name: Daniel "Danny" Fenton

Age: 15

Occupation: High School Student, Half-Ghost Superhero

Family: Jack Fenton (father). Maddie Fenton (mother). Jazz Fenton (older sister). Dani Phantom (female clone, "younger sister).

Friends: Sam Manson/Tasma (Girlfriend). Tucker Foley. Valerie Grey.

Powers and Abilities: Flight, Super Strength, Ecto-energy manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Ecto-Energy Powers (Ghost Ray, Constructs, etc.), Ghostly Wail, Cryokinesis, Overshadowing, Telekinesis, Duplication, Vacuum Resistance, Durability, Speed, Stamnina, and healing.

 **Biography** : Danny Fenton was just an average 14 year old kid when his ghost hunting parents, Jack and Maddie, built a machine that was designed to open a portal to a dimension where ghost like beings come from, it was called the Ghost Zone. After what seemed like a failed experiment, he was pressured by his friends, Sam and Tucker, to go inside and take a look for himself, but when he was inside , he unknowingly pressed the ON button that the parents absentmindedly forgot about and the ghost portal activated, transforming his life forever. The substance known as ectoplasm fused with his human DNA, and he was what known as a halfa, a being comprised of a ghost half and a human half, fit with the powers of a ghost. In the beginning, Danny wasn't sure what do with his new powers, he mostly focused on ways o maybe get rid of them, mostly out of fear of being seen as a freak by his peers. But Amity Park was known to be plagued by dangerous ghosts and he was the only one with the power to stop them, so he began his superhero career, his first tenure as his town's protector didn't start out well, due to the massive ghost attacks, many of the people found ghosts in general to be naturally bad. But after defeating the ghost king Pariah Dark, he proved to everyone that he was committed to protecting innocent lives and saving them, thus he became admired by the citizens, but that wasn't the end for his troubles.

There were many times where he faced deadly foes, and nearly died. Such as Dan Phantom, an alternate future version of the young halfa where after the tragic death of his entire family, friends, and his teacher. Despite facing the possibility of becoming one of the most powerful and evil ghosts in any world, Danny defied fate by beating his future counter part and Clockwork, the master of time, was able to save his loved ones, but Pariah Dark and Dan Phantom weren't his only foes. Danny had an endless supply of enemies, perhaps his most challenging one was the only other halfa, Vlad Masters, otherwise known as Vlad Plasmius. He was once an old college friend of his parents until an accident gave him ghost powers and he swore to steal everything from Jack, including his family (especially Maddie). The fruit loop has tried various attempts to sway Danny to his side, to act as his surrogate son, but Danny was not so easily fooled. The culmination of their battle came when Earth came under threat of annihilation by the Disasteroid, Vlad offered his help just as long as the world agrees to succumb to his rule, but just as he was about to succeed, Vlad found that he couldn't destroy it and left Earth in shame, so Danny took it upon himself to save his planet by making the Earth intangible with the help of almost every ghost of the Ghost Zone.

Danny Phantom was now a world renowned hero, statues of him were erected in honor of his noble deed, and his family now knew his secret identity, finally being comfortable with them knowing his secret. Soon after, Danny encountered others like him, youngsters who have become heroes well, he works closely with two, The Norrisville Ninja and the American Dragon, there was also teens spy sensation Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron Stoppable, both of whom stopped the Lowordian invasion. With the formation of the Infinity Legion, Danny is amazed to be surrounded by like minded individuals, even more so that they elect him as leader, a very important mantle. Leading a group of such magnitude can have its challenges such as dealing with Ben 10's recklessness or the arguments Rex and Lance tend to get in, but he proves himself in the field, and is a suitable leader.

* * *

 **Tell Me What You Think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Bio of the Infinity Legion.**

* * *

Name: The Ninja

Real Name: Randy Cunningham

Age: 14

Occupation: High School Student, Current Norrisville Ninja

Family: Unnamed Father, Unnamed Mother.

Friends: Howard Weinerman, Theresa Fowler (Love Interest), Julian.

Powers and Abilities: Unorthodox Fighting Style, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Strength, Ninja Weapons, Mystic Ninja Arts from Nomicon.

 **Biography:** For 800 years, the town of Norrisville has been protected by a ninja warrior, what most of the citizens don't know is that every 4 years, a new ninja is chosen, a high school freshman chosen to combat the forces of evil. Randy Cunningham, a simple teen is the current holder of the Ninja Mask, learns valuable lessons left behind by his many predecessors within the contents of the NinjaNomicon, a book containing the skills and teachings needed for him to grow as a warrior. Initially, he was a fan of the ninja and was greatly ecstatic when he found the mask left in his bedroom, he treated it all as being some sort of game, not understanding the responsibilities that came with defending an entire city, he grew overconfident in his abilities and had always had trouble learning the words of wisdom from the Nomicon, he also has a tendency to cause most of the problems he faces. But when it came down to it, Randy is determined to fix his mistakes and try his hardest to save the day and learns that being the Ninja is not always just fun and games, evident by all the enemies he's made.

For starters there was the Sorcerer, an ancient magic user who once tried to make the whole world fall under his rule through spreading his Stank that can turn normal humans into twisted monster forms based on any negative emotion that they feel and the only way to reverse the effect is by destroying that which they hold most dear. Before the Sorcerer could expand to the whole world, the very First Ninja in history managed to seal him away beneath the surface that would soon become the town of Norrisville. In present times, the wicked being needed aid to not only escape his prison so he enlisted the help of well known Millionaire who also condones in illegal activities, Hannibal McFist. The Tycoon ran nearly everything in Norrisville, keeping up the appearance of being a compassionate man while hiding his criminal empire; in return for his services, the Sorcerer promised to give him one superpower of his choosing. With help from his top scientist, Willem Viceroy III, he sends out various robots against him. But with each enemy, Randy learns more and more about how to be a true hero which paid off when he managed to defeat the Sorcerer once and for all.

Since joining the Legion, Randy couldn't be more excited to go on action packed adventures alongside fellow heroes, especially with close friends, Danny Phantom and Jake Long. To further his training, he takes sword lessons from Samurai Jack and stealth tips from Ashi to be a more traditional ninja than he was when he first started out. Randy is honored to be a member of the team and always has his friends' backs whenever they need him, but still acts a bit immature at times, but hey, that's just who he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Bio of the Infinity Legion**

* * *

Name: The American Dragon

Real Name: Jake Long

Age:14

Occupation: Student, Protector of magical creatures, skateboarder.

Family: Luong Lao Shi (Grandfather). Jonathan Long (father). Susan Long (mother). Haley Long (younger sister). Various aunts, uncles, and cousins.

Powers and Abilities: Naturally able to transform into a powerful dragon form. In this form, Jake has the following abilities: Flight, strength, fire breath, hard scales, sharp claws and teeth, enhanced vision, duplication technique, ear of the dragon, resistance to injury.

 **Biography:** Unknown to the majority of the world, there exists an underground community where the stuff of myths and fairytales exist and hide in secret, all kinds of magical creatures from mermaid, gnomes, griffons, wizards, and such are all around the world, but for their safety, the knowledge of their existence must be limited. The ones who are charged with safeguarding the Magical World are the dragons, it is they who make sure no harm comes to the innocents of the Magical World and comes to their aid whenever it's needed, it is a tough responsibility to bear, the job requires a lot of focus and sacrifice, something Jake Long has learned for himself. Young Jake has come from a long line of dragons, mostly from his mother's side of the family, though for her it skipped a generation. Under the tutelage of his wise grandfather, Jake learns to master his dragon powers in order to succeed in his important mission, but he would much rather skateboard and paly video games with his friends, for him, he prefers to live the life of a normal kid living in New York City rather than face off against evil trolls and sorcerers. But there are many times where he rises to the challenge, such as when he was constantly sought after by the Huntsclan, a tribe of humans who see magical creatures as abominations and make it their mission to destroy every last one of them.

What was really stressful about them, was that among their members, is Rose, the girl of Jake's dreams who returned his feelings, both have unknowingly done battle with each other many times until the day came when they would uncover their individual secret lives and they began a secret alliance, Rose would feed Jake and his allies intel on the Huntsclan hidden plans which involved magical skulls that would grant any wish to the user. When it came down to it, Rose chose to sacrifice herself by wishing for the destruction of all members of the Huntscaln, including her, but Jake made a last minute wish that she was never taken from her parents by the clan. She was free to live a normal life, but at the cost of having little to no memory of Jake or what they had together, it hurt him, but he learned to work through it.

Besides the Huntsclan, one of Jake's most deadliest and powerful foes was the Dark Dragon, he was the first dragon to ever commit itself to the cause of evil, he saw himself as superior compared to all other magical creatures and was a constant danger to Jake, whom the Dark Dragon tried to sway over to his side, but Jake knew better than to join the likes of him and sealed the beast not once but twice. It was through the second time that Jake was reunited with Rose who had regained her lost memories and have since had a stable long-distance relationship. Since then, Jake had one time met Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable when the Dark Dragon attempted to fully possess Ron's body but luckily, he was saved. He also forged a strong friendship with Randy Cunningham and Danny Phantom, fellow young heroes who try to balance a double life and a normal life.

Working in the Legion is about just as important as being the protector of all magical creatures, so Jake gives it his all when on the field with his friends, though his duties to the magical world may take up most of his time, Jake will always be there to fight alongside his teammates who know that when they hear "Dragon Up!", it means help is arriving from above...and maybe cover themselves from the fire.


End file.
